Puppet Pals: Forever After
Puppet Pals: Forever After (released as Puppet Pals: The Final Chapter in some markets) is an 2018 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios for 20th Century Fox. It is the fifth and final installment in the Puppet Pals franchise, following 2015's Puppet Pals: Collision Course and was directed by David Silverman and Nicholas Stoller from a screenplay by Stoller, Jon Vitti, Mike Reiss, Erica Rivinoja, and Ian Southwood, and a story by Steve O'Connell, and David Silverman, with animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Puppet Pals: Forever After premiered in Los Angeles on September 9, 2018 and was released in the United States on September 21, 2018 by 20th Century Fox in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. It has received generally positive reviews, with many critics considering it an improvement over its predecessor as well as praising its animation, voice acting, humor, and musical score, although some criticism was aimed at the story for being derivative of its first film. Even though it is the final installment, two spin-off films were announced: 2019's Smileys: A Puppet Pals Film and 2020's ''Princess Joanna: The Lost Realms are scheduled to be released on February 15, 2019 and April 3, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Sarah Silverman as Sara G. * Kevin James as Bob * Steve Carell as Mike * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jason Sudekikis as Red / Robert * Josh Gad as Chuck * Kate McKinnon as Stella * Katie Crown as Princess Joanna / Tulip * Andy Samberg as Junior * Jenny Slate as Audrey * Keegan-Michael Key as Benny * William Shatner as Mr. Joy * Julia Roberts as Mrs. Joy * Chris Pratt as Nathan * Elizabeth Banks as Abby * Kevin Hart as Johnny * Kristen Schaal as TBA * Sophia Bush as TBA * Bill Hader as Leonard the Pig * Sandra Bullock reprises her role as Rosie Storm from the first film, appearing in Alonzo's hallucinations. Additional voices * Phil LaMarr * Bob Bergen * Matthew Wood * David Cowgill * Jess Harnell * June Christopher * Debi Derryberry * Nicholas Guest * Catherine Cavadini * Yuri Lowenthal * Roger Craig Smith * Tom Kenny * Steve O'Connell * Mike O'Connell * Scott Menville * Terri Douglas * Ava Acres * John Venzon * Fred Tatasciore * Tara Strong Production Coming soon! Music In September 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Michael Giacchino would return to compose the score. Release Puppet Pals: Forever After premiered at the Regency Village Theater on September 9, 2018 and was released in the United States on September 21, 2018 by 20th Century Fox in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It was originally scheduled for release on June 15, 2018, but in December 2016, Fox had to advanced the release date to June 1, 2018. The release was then shifted to September 21, 2018. The film is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for “mild action, rude humor, mild language, and some thematic elements.” The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Stars, an original GoAnimate Studios short written and directed by Eric Newman. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D domestically, but will be screened in 3D formats internationally. * The first teaser trailer was released online on November 19, 2017 and was shown before Coco, Lix, ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, ''Paddington 2, Peter Rabbit'', Black Panther, and Early Man. * The first official trailer was released online on March 1, 2018, and was shown before Kate & Chris: Back in Time, A Wrinkle In Time, Sherlock Gnomes, Rampage, Avengers: Infinity War, ''Computeropolis: The Deep Web, and Show Dogs. * The second and final theatrical trailer was released online on June 11, 2018, and was shown before ''Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Birdz, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Reception Box office As of September 23, 2018, Puppet Pals: Forever After has grossed $96.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $207.5 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $303.7 million. United States and Canada Puppet Pals: Forever After opened alongside The House With A Clock In Its Walls, Assassination Nation, Life Itself (2018), and Fahrenheit 11/9. and was projected to gross $95–110 million in its opening weekend, which would be the biggest opening for an animated film released in September. It played in 4,516 theaters, of which 4,186 showed the film in 3D. setting the second record for widest release for Fox of all-time, only behind Kate & Chris: Back in Time. Within the first 24 hours of pre-sale tickets going on sale, it broke Fandango's pre-sales record to become the top Fox pre-seller of all-time, eclipsing Kate & Chris: Back in Time (2018) and later set the record for the site's top pre-seller for an animated Fox film as well as a non-Disney animated film, beating Toon Party (2016). The film made $16.5 million from Thursday night previews being the biggest for both a Puppet Pals film and a overall animated film released by Fox, and in its opening weekend, it exceeded expectations and grossed $96.2 million, finishing first at the box office. Internationally Outside North America the film made $85.8 million from 25 countries in its opening weekend, for a global debut of $207.5 million, the highest for a animated Fox released film outgrossing Kate & Chris: Back in Time's worldwide opening of $176.2 million. Mexico was the largest debut with $18.4 million, followed by Australia ($16.4 million) and Russia ($13.1 million). Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 89% based on 95 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Puppet Pals: Forever After doesn't break up GoAnimate's most popular franchise's grounds, but its final film entertains fans widely enough to carry its usual wit and charm, and is often hilarious at times." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned a score of 56 out of 100 based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Epilepsy issues Many disability advocates, including the Epilepsy Foundation, have raised concerns that scenes with flashing lights, mostly in a party sequence as well as Alonzo's hallucinations, can trigger seizures in viewers affected by photosensitive epilepsy. As a result, several theaters have started posting warnings for audiences. Fox issued a statement to USA Today stating that they appreciated the efforts the theaters had already made in making signs warning people seeing the movie. They then asked theaters to warn audiences about the scene in a memo that reads, "Puppet Pals: Forever After contains a sequence of flashing lights, which may affect customers who are susceptible to photosensitive epilepsy or other photosensitivities." Future Coming soon! Category:Puppet Pals Category:2018 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Films Category:Crossovers